


[Podfic] Vendsgiving (AKA Derek and Stiles Meet at an Airport on Thanksgiving)

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Stilinski Family Feels, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary: Derek already hated traveling, so getting stuck in the airport overnight? And on Thanksgiving no less? That was going to be a nightmare.Then Derek met Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vendsgiving (AKA Derek and Stiles Meet at an Airport on Thanksgiving)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291750) by [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea). 



> Hugs and loves to jsea for giving blanket permission to record podfic. You're the best, bb! ♥
> 
> HAPPY THANKSGIVING, 2016!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/vendsgiving.mp3)

## Length:

00:44:01 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/vendsgiving.mp3) (right-click and "Save…") | **Size:** 42.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/vendsgiving.m4b) (right-click and "Save…") | **Size:** 22.3 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[Just In Time by Dean Martin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IirrW2sqVHI)  
---|---


End file.
